Star Trek: Star Charts
| Pages = 96 | ISBN = 0743437705 }} Star Trek Star Charts è una guida all'universo Star Trek; le stelle e i pianeti della Federazione Unita dei Pianeti e alle altre potenze della Via Lattea. La guida comprende informazioni di base sui sistemi usati per classificare le stelle e i pianeti. Sommario ;Dalla copertina del libro :"...all I ask is a tall ship, and a star to steer her by." :From the earliest days of explorations, there has always been one tried-and-true way to navigate through uncharted reaches and one to find the way home – the stars. Ancient mariners prized their star charts, knowing that they could guide them safely into a friendly port or lead them to the reaches of the mysterious East. Modes of transportation have changed but the stars are still our constant guides. When man took his first step into space armed with the very latest in computers, he took with him the same tool for reading the stars that the men who sailed under canvas carried. :When Humans launched the first ship designed for long-range missions into the deep waters of interstellar space, the Vulcan High Command provided their star charts for the ''Enterprise NX-01. But Jonathan Archer was not content with relying on the known. Although he used the Vulcan charts, he also added to them, and greatly expanded Starfleet's knowledge of the galaxy. Every generation of starship captain that followed has built on Archer's first steps.'' :Follow the course set by Archer, Kirk, Picard, Sisko, and Janeway. Relive their extraordinary adventures as you find here, for the first time, the star maps that chart the routes these famous explorers took. This book will be a Star Trek cartographer's dream, without a doubt. :"...tutto quello che chiedo è una grande nave, ed una stella verso cui guidarla." :Fin dai primi giorni delle esplorazioni, c'è sempre stata un modo collaudato per navigare attraverso le distanze inesplorate, e per ritrovare la strada di casa: le stelle. Gli antichi marinai valutavano le loro mappe, sapendo che li potranno guidare in sicurezza verso un porto amichevole, o portarli verso le terre del misterioso Est. I mezzi di trasporto sono mutati, ma le stelle sono ancora le nostra guide immutate. Quando l'uomo fece i suoi primi passi nello spazio equipaggiato con il più avanzato computer disponibile, prese con se lo stesso strumento per leggere le stelle che coloro che salpavano con le vele. :Quando gli Umani lanciarono la prima nave progettata per missioni a lungo raggio nelle profondità dello spazio interstellare, l'Alto Comando Vulcaniano condivise le proprie mappe stellari per l'[[Enterprise (NX-01)|''Enterprise NX-01]]. Ma Jonathan Archer non era soddisfatto di navigare nello spazio noto. Sebbene utilizzasse le mappe vulcaniane, le implementò, espandendo fortemente la conoscenza della galassia della Flotta Stellare. Ognuna delle generazioni dei capitani di navi stellari che seguirono, erano stati costruiti sui primi passi di Archer.'' :In seguito al percorso iniziato da Archer, vennero Kirk, Picard, Sisko, e Janeway. Rivivi le loro straordinarie avventure come le trovi qui, per la prima volta, le mappe stellari che tracciano le rotte che questi famosi esploratori intrapresero. Questo libro potrà essere un sogno del cartografo di Star Trek, senza alcun dubbio. Contenuti Classificazione dei pianeti Errori conosciuti A parte le semplici supposizioni prive di ogni riferimento sui pianeti o le stelle che semplicemente mancano dalla mappa o da alcuni elenchi, le Star Charts mostrano svariate ed indubbie contraddizioni, a causa del fatto, che le ultime tre stagioni di Star Trek: Enterprise furono trasmessa dopo la pubblicazione del libro. Esempi: * Il pianeta di classe M esplorato dall' Enterprise (NX-01) in si chiama Loracus Prime secondo le Star Charts che in realtà è una interpretazone errata di un oggetto di scena visto all'inizio dell'episodio. Come conseguenza, secondo il libro, la stella "Archer", e il suo pianeta Archer IV (il vero nome del pianeta è stato rivelato nellaquarta stagione di ENT), sono posizionati vicino al territorio Klingon, a centinaia di anni luce dal Sole. * Nel libro, Klach D'Kel Brakt è indicato come un sistema stellare Klingon, mentre in , si dice è il termine in lingua klingon di Briar Patch, che in realtà è una nebulosa ed è localizzata a diverse centinaia di anni luce da Klach D'Kel. * Nelle Star Charts Andoria è segnato come un pianeta di classe M, mentre in e mostrato come una luna ghiacciata di un gigante gassoso. * In , Andoria viene descritto come posizionato tra Babel e Tellar. Le Star Charts, pongono Andoria fuori da ogni ragionevole rotta tra Tellar e Babel. * AR-558 e Chin'toka sono indicati come dei sistemi stellari separati nonostante afferma che AR-558 è nel sistema Chin'toka. *Le Star Charts pongono Berengaria almeno a 100 anni luce dal Sole vicino al territorio Breen. In , questa posizione è contraddetta. *Le Star Charts posizionano Denobula almeno a 100 anni luce dal Sole a Iota Boo, una stella di tipo A9 (troppo calda e troppo lontana). In , questa posizione è in contraddizione, tuttavia, su Celestia la migliore posizione è I Boo, una stella di classe G2 a 40 anni luce. *Secondo il libro Risa è distante la metà della distanza di quella dichiarata in (90 anni luce). Retroscena Questo libro è stato scritto ed illustrato da Geoffrey Mandel, con la collaborazione di Doug Drexler, Tim Earls, Larry Nemecek and Christian Rühl (vedi sotto). André Bormanis, Michael Okuda, Rick Sternbach e Timo Saloniemi sono stati consulenti tecnici. Mandel and Sternbach hanno collaborato anche nella stesura dell'originale'' Star Trek Maps'' del 1980. Collegamenti esterni * [http://www.stdimension.org/int/ Star Trek Dimension] di Christian Rühl, libro da cui sono state prese le basi per la stesura delle Star Charts. Categoria:Libri di riferimento de:Star Trek: Sternen-Atlas en:Star Trek: Star Charts fr:Star Trek: Star Charts ja:Star Trek: Star Charts nl:Star Trek: Star Charts